Session Announcement Protocol (SAP) defined in Request for Comments “RFC” 2974 is a standard announcement protocol commonly used in Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) networks. Session Description Protocol (SDP) defined in RFC 2327 defines the format of data and television program information inside a SAP packet. IPTV viewer applications like VLC media player (available from www.videolan.org; 18 rue Charcot, 75013 Paris, France) can receive program listing data through SAP packets and display program listings to a user.